


сливовые драбблы

by cardamon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardamon/pseuds/cardamon





	сливовые драбблы

\- Постреляем? - спрашивает Мукуро, появляясь в кабинете у Занзаса - всегда неожиданно и всегда вовремя. Как раз тогда, когда хочется кого-нибудь убить.  
Кого-нибудь конкретного.  
Услышав вопрос, Занзас с грохотом отодвигает кресло, и ведет Мукуро в тир.  
Там, закрыв дверь на ключ, Занзас на правах хозяина предлагает:  
\- Ты первый, - и слышит в ответ:  
\- Фран. И чтобы мучился подольше - как я прошлой ночью. И позапрошлой. И в субботу.  
Иллюзия Франа плакала, клялась больше никогда, никогда не будить учителя глупыми вопросами, и уползала, волоча по полу перебитые ноги.  
\- Чокнутое высочество, - говорит, перезарядив пистолеты, Занзас. - Заебал хихикать, когда я разговариваю.  
Выстрел превратил ухмылку Бельфегора в кровавую кашу с торчащими из нее обломками зубов.  
\- Агостини, - объявляет Мукуро и создает иллюзию невысокого плотного старика.  
\- А этот-то чем не угодил?  
\- Неважно, - Мукуро небрежно отмахивается, и ему можно было бы даже поверить, если бы не кривящиеся от злости губы. - Сожги его. Медленно.  
Иллюзия Агостини начинает суетливо сбивать с пиджака багровые искры, но пламя разгорается, и вот уже пиджак осыпается пеплом, огонь лижет лопнувшую кожу и обнажившиеся под ней дряблые мышцы. Когда от Агостини остается только горстка багровых угольков, Занзас говорит:  
\- Отброс, подрезавший меня сегодня утром.  
\- Откуда мне знать, как он выглядит? - спрашивает Мукуро. Описания Занзаса не отличаются точностью, его Небо обращает внимание на внутреннюю суть, а не на форму носа или цвет волос, поэтому Мукуро не удивляется, услышав:  
\- Как хуйло. Как хуйло в феррари с простреленным боковым стеклом и помятым бампером.  
\- Да ты и сам прекрасно справляешься, зачем тебе иллюзия, - ухмыляется Мукуро, но феррари уже послушно выезжает из стены и взрывается, когда Занзас засаживает в бензобак всю обойму. Воздух дрожит от жара, Мукуро кашляет, и, когда Занзас опять перезаряжает пистолет, качает головой.  
\- Хватит.  
\- Что, заразился всепрощением? Больше никого не хочешь убить?- хмыкает Занзас и глаза его тухнут, становятся карими с вишневым оттенком.  
Сразу заскучав, он идет к выходу. Мягко лязгает отодвинутая защелка - если потребуется напугать Франа с Бельфегором, то это будет сделано не так и не здесь, - в дверь из коридора просачивается сквозняк и приподнимает над плечом легкие перья. От них, наверное, щекотно и шее, и изрезанной шрамами щеке, потому что Занзас резко дергает подбородком и оборачивается - как раз тогда, когда в воздухе истаивает силуэт последней созданной Мукуро иллюзии.  
Занзас возвращается не спеша - вначале, как ни в чем ни бывало, опять закрывает дверь, прячет карман ключ и поправляет висящие на поясе кобуры. Рядом с Мукуро он останавливается.  
\- Моя очередь, раз ты свою просрал.  
Но целоваться они начинают одновременно.

* * *

Занзас решил бы, что ему все приснилось - если бы не завалявшаяся под подушкой резинка для волос. Если бы не запах, не смятая простынь, если бы не оставшаяся на ладонях и на губах память о том, каково было касаться чужих плеч - гладить их, целовать, спускаясь все ниже и оставляя на коже следы, то влажные и прохладные, то краснеющие злыми укусами. Как будто свихнулись, думал он, застегивая свежую рубашку, и ведь трезвые были оба.   
Резинку он сунул в карман и мял ее в кулаке, пока не спустился на террасу.  
  
Мукуро пил на террасе кофе. Или делал вид, что пил, потому что принесенная кем-то чашка уже остыла.  
\- А, спасибо, - пробормотал он, не глянув на выложенную рядом с чашкой резинку, - вообще-то, у меня запасные есть.  
\- У тебя прическа как у мудака, - сказал ему Занзас и сел рядом.  
Мукуро поднял глаза от чашки.  
\- На себя посмотри.  
Он протянул руку и тронул выбритый висок.  
Занзас наклонился вперед, ткнулся губами в раскрытую ладонь, в подбородок, всюду, куда смог дотянутся, спросил:  
\- Пошли? - и, не дожидаясь ответа, потянул Мукуро за собой.  
Мукуро прерывисто выдохнул.  
\- На самолет опоздаю. Давай здесь. Никто не увидит.  
\- У меня не настолько плохая охрана.  
\- Я-то все равно лучше, - Мукуро ухмыльнулся.  
Он продолжал ухмыляться даже тогда, когда Занзас провел языком по его губам - но дыхание стало чаще и жарче, и смешок вдруг закончился стоном, низким, хриплым и требовательным.  
Занзас услышал его сквозь оглушительный стук собственного сердца и собственный стон, сквозь шорох одежды, звяканье пряжек на сапогах и звон сброшенной со столика чашки. Поцеловав Мукуро, он втиснулся между его раздвинутых ног. К бедру прижалось твердое и нежное, и Занзас несильно сжал пальцы, двинул рукой и сам двинулся навстречу.  
\- Я, конечно, лучше твоей охраны, - внезапно охрипшим голосом сказал Мукуро, - но не уверен, что смогу...  
Занзас зарылся носом в растрепавшийся хохолок на затылке и буркнул:  
\- Похуй. Сотру видео.  
Мукуро опять ухмыльнулся.  
Рубашка повисла у него на одном плече, брюки валялись под столиком вместе с сапогами, и только на левой руке почему-то осталась перчатка. Занзас гладил его между ягодицами, сплевывал себе на пальцы и снова толкался внутрь, в самый жар. От возбуждения и нетерпения кружилась голова, и было еще что-то, о чем сейчас не хотелось задумываться - а может, и никогда не захочется, потому что кому приятно думать о своей слабости? Эта слабость спряталась в дрожащих от напряжения мышцах, в невозможности остановиться, в том, как перехватило горло, когда Мукуро встретился с ним взглядом, и, наверное, для нее существовало какое-нибудь особенное слово, глупое и бессмысленное, как срывающиеся с губ стоны. Они стали громче, когда Занзас втиснулся внутрь уже не пальцами, задвигался - и было внутри так хорошо, что хотелось растянуть это чувство на целую вечность.  
\- Видео не стирай, я приеду через неделю - посмотрю, - вдруг сказал Мукуро, и вцепился Занзасу в плечи.  
\- Так и быть, - Занзас мазнул губами по приоткрытому рту, - не сотру. Но только неделю.  
Или вообще никогда. Хотя Мукуро, скорее всего, уже об этом догадался.

 


End file.
